Werewolf Clan
|enemies = Wolfgang, Matthew (formerly), Charles (formerly), Adam (formerly), Mayor Bloodmoon (formerly), Jack Cat, PJ, Master Squeak, Jumpy, Butch|likes = Sierra, cooking, working out, music|dislikes = Wolfgang's treachery, murder, humans (formerly), poachers|powers = Superhuman Strength|weapons = Claws and teeth|fate = Joins the Wooten family and celebrates the reunion party with the Wootens.}}The '''Werewolf Clan '''are a group of werewolves who serve as the (former) antagonists in the Black Lion franchise. Background The Werewolves were created by the Werewolf God to serve whomever whether they're evil or good. The Werewolves stayed in the woods for over a century without coming in contact with the human world. After Robert and Giselle were murdered by Wolfgang, he knew he needed an army to help him restore his human form. While in the woods, Wolfgang encountered the Werewolves and they immediately served him since he was the new king of the woods. With the Werewolves unaware of Wolfgang murdering the royal family, he used this opportunity to have the Werewolves as his powerful army. With the Werewolves in the woods, they were twice as threatening as Wolfgang was towards the Woodland Animals. With the Werewolves not knowing the truth to royal family's death, they were going to keep obeying Wolfgang's orders unless someone would expose Wolfgang's crimes to them. Development In the first draft of the Black Lion movie the Werewolves were going to be the only secondary antagonists in the film. Instead of Wolfgang betraying them, they reformed at the end for an unknown reason. But the storywriter decided that it would be better to have a trio of werewolves who are more comedic than threatening. With Derek, Billy and David being the only secondary antagonists, the Werewolves were deleted. Sometime later, in the second draft, the storywriter decided that the movie would be better if there were more than one villain who reforms at the end. The Werewolves were back in the movie and instead of reforming at the end of the film, they reformed along with Duke. Personality The Werwolves weren't technically evil, they were obedient to whomever they served, whether they're evil or good. However, the Werewolves are family supporters and unless their evil boss has committed a heinous crime against that family, they immediately defect from their evil boss just to help that certain family. Despite being obedient, the Werewolves act very harsh towards their enemies and sometimes each other. Just like Jordan and the others, the Werewolves were easily annoyed by Derek, Billy and David's incompetence. Even though, the Werewolves reformed at the ending, they can still be a little abusive towards each other. The Werepeople were shown to have a crush on Sierra, by fighting each other for her until she said that's she happily married herself. Physical appearance The Werewolves are slender and muscular werewolves with black or brown fur. Appearances The Black Lion The Werewolves are seen all over the woods around the Woodland Animals and around their boss, Wolfgang when he was about to give his speech to his subjects. When Matthew was discovered, Wolfgang ordered Derek, Billy and David to capture and bring him back to the Werewolf Ritual Room. When the Mayor made an attempt to stop Wolfgang's tyranny, two of the Werewolves blocked him. Derek, Billy and David's attempt to capture Matthew failed and they were about to strike but Wolfgang stopped them to tell them, that he'll learn more about his new enemy. While Wolfgang was talking with the Werewolf God, he discussed his evil plan to his minions and they all agreed to help Wolfgang complete his revenge against Robert's children. The Werewolves were dancing and singing along to the song "Can't Wait to be Human Again." A couple of days later, the Werewolves were helping Jordan and the others prepare for the battle against Matthew. The next day, the Werewolves were seen as the guards. After Matthew saved Jordan from certain death and reconciled with him, he and the others defected the fight and returned back home to the house. One of the Werewolves asked Wolfgang, should he chase Matthew and the others but Wolfgang said no because even though he just lost one of his most-trusted minions, he will get even with them very soon. When Matthew and the gang decided to bring Duke and Wolfsbert back into the family, Derek, Billy and David kidnapped Martin and left a trail of muddy footprints leading to the Werewolf Ritual Room. Wolfgang placed Matthew and the others in a cage where he revealed himself as the murderer who killed the royal family, Robert and Giselle. With Matthew losing his hope and faith, Wolfgang can succeed in his genocidal takeover. As Duke and the Werewolves were leaving the Werewolf Ritual Room, one of them realized that Duke was sad and he asked why. Duke told the Werewolves that Giselle was his sister and that he wasn't able to say goodbye to her before she was killed. Realizing that they were working for a murderous traitor, the Werewolves wanted to redeem themselves to the Wooten family. Luckily, they had the opportunity and they successfully defeated Wolfgang and saved the Wooten family. With Wolfgang dead, the deceased spirits were free from the necklace and before leaving to go back to heaven, they forgave the Werewolves for working with Wolfgang. A couple of years later after the adventure, the Werewolves became Sierra's assistant chefs at Good Eats and official members of the Wooten family. They were last seen enjoying the family reunion party with their new friends and family. The Black Lion The Werewolves serve as supporting characters in the cartoon series. Category:Character groups Category:Wolves Category:Monsters Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Males Category:Henchmen Category:Wooten characters Category:Businesspeople Category:Animated characters Category:Chefs Category:Anti-heroes Category:Wooten Villains Category:English characters Category:Reformed characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Forest animals Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Heroes Category:European characters Category:Singing characters Category:Characters in the Wooten animated features canon Category:Anti-villains Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Servants Category:Armies Category:Neutral characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Lovers